Conventionally, vehicles capable of executing an idling stop function of performing a stop of an engine and a release of a clutch while traveling of the vehicle have been known. In such vehicles, when the engine stops during execution of the idling stop function, a hydraulic pressure for operating a drive system of a clutch may be insufficient in some cases. Thus, a configuration provided with an accumulator capable of performing pressure accumulation and discharge of hydraulic pressure to compensate for the insufficiency of the hydraulic pressure has been known (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). Furthermore, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration provided with a first accumulator for supplying the hydraulic pressure to the drive system of the clutch at the time of restarting an engine when returning from the idling stop control, and a second accumulator for reducing an engagement shock of the clutch.